coca_colafandomcom-20200214-history
Nestea
Nestea is a brand of tea manufactured and distributed by Nestle company's beverage department in the United States and by Beverage Partners Worldwide (BPW), a joint venture between The Coca-Cola Company and Nestle, in the rest of the world. It competes with Unilever/PepsiCo's Lipton Iced Tea. It provides a variety of "tea products", in regular and diet forms, including liquid and powdered tea concentrates, refrigeratable teas, and ready-to-drink bottles dispensed by vendor or vending machine. Product Variants (Worldwide) Australia *Nestea Lemon Lime Tea *Nestea Peach Tea *Nestea Peach Mango Tea *Nestea Pear & Honey Tea *Nestea Green Tea *Nestea Green Tea Mango *Nestea Green Tea Lemon Austria *Nestea Zitrone (Lemon) *Nestea Pfirsich (Peach) *Nestea Snowy Orange (only in winter) *Nestea Mango *Nestea Mango-Pineapple Belgium *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Sparkling *Nestea Peach Light Brazil Introduced in 2006. *Nestea Limão (Lemon) *Nestea Limão Light *Nestea Pêssego (Peach) *Nestea Pêssego Light *Nestea Tangerina (Tangerine) *Nestea Maracujá (Passion fruit) *Nestea Mate (only available in Rio de Janeiro) *Nestea Mate Light (only available in Rio de Janeiro) Nowadays, Nestléis the only owner of the brand, while The Coca-Cola Company bought the traditional tea brand Matte Leão. Due to Brazilian laws, the Coca Cola Company had to get rid of the Nestea brand to purchase Matte Leão. Bulgaria *Nestea Лимон (Lemon) *Nestea Праскова (Peach) *Nestea Горски Плодове (Wild berries) *Nestea Манго-Ананас (Mango-Pineapple) *Nestea Vitao Зелен Чай (Green Tea) *Nestea Vitao Червен Чай (Red Tea) Canada *Nestea Lemon (natural lemon flavour) *Nestea Zero (0-calorie alternative sweetened with Splenda) *Nestea Green Tea (natural lemon flavour) *Nestea Zero Green Tea (0-calorie alternative sweetened with Splenda) *Nestea Vitao Fuji Apple (enhanced iced green tea) *Nestea Vitao Acai Blueberry (enhanced iced red tea) *Nestea Vitao Mandarin Orange (enhanced iced white tea) *Nestea Cool Lemon *Nestea Cool Zero Mixed Berry (0-calorie alternative) Chile Introduced in 2007. *Nestea Limón (Lemon) *Nestea Durazno (Peach) *Nestea Light Limón *Nestea Durazno Light *Nestea Green Tea *Nestea Green Tea Light Colombia *Nestea Limón (Lime) *Nestea Durazno (Peach) *Nestea Naranja (Orange) *Nestea Té Verde de Limón (Lime Green Tea) Croatia *Nestea Limun (Lemon) *Nestea Breskva (Peach) *Nestea Naranča (Orange) *Nestea Crni Ribizl (Blackberry) until 2006 *Nestea Vitao (Green and white tea only) *Nestea Šumsko voće i brusnica (Wild berries and cranberry) *Nestea Šljiva (Plums) Limited Edition Winter 2011 Czech Republic *Nestea Citrón (Lemon) *Nestea Broskev (Peach) *Nestea Vitao (Green, red and white tea) Denmark *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Peach *Nestea White Peach (sugarfree) *Nestea Hyldeblomst (elder flower) *Nestea Vitao *Nestea Mango og Ananas (Mango and Pineapple) Ecuador *Nestea té verde (Green Tea) *Nestea té negro *Nestea té negro sabor a durazno (Peach) Estonia *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Peach *Nestea Green Tea Lemon *Nestea Green Tea Strawberry *Nestea Mango Pineapple *Nestea Tropic Fruit France *Nestea Pêche Blanche (Peach) *Nestea Pêche Blanche Light Nestea powder was available in the early 70s in herbs-type glass bottles. Germany *Nestea Zitrone (Lemon) *Nestea Pfirsich (Peach) *Nestea Weißer Pfirsich Light (White Peach) *Nestea Grünertee (Green Tea) *Nestea Waldfrüchte (Wild Berries) *Nestea Mango-Ananas (Mango Pineapple) *Nestea Snowy Orange (only in winter) Turkey *Nestea Limon (Lemon) *Nestea Şeftali (Peach) *Nestea Mango-Ananas (Mango-Pineapple) *Nestea Böğürtlen (Blackberry) *Nestea Cool (Mint & Lemon) *Nestea Cool Green (Mint & Lemon & Green tea sugar free) Hong Kong *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Ice Rush Lemon *Nestea Pomelo and Jasmine *Nestea Honey Pear *Nestea Aloe Vera Pear Hungary *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Peach *Nestea Blackcurrant *Nestea Green Tea *Nestea Snowy Plum (Limited Winter Edition) *Nestea Vitao *Nestea Mango-Pineapple *Nestea Strawberry Green Tea Ireland *Nestea Iced Tea & Lemon *Nestea Iced Tea & Red Fruits *Nestea Iced Tea & Peach India *Nestea Peach *Nestea Lemon Israel *Nestea Afarsek (Peach) *Nestea Diet Afarsek (Diet Peach) *Nestea Mango Annanas (Mango Pineapple) *Nestea Limon (Lemon) *Nestea Exoti Im Te Yarok (Exotic flavor with Green Tea) - New since 2011 *Nestea Diet Tapuach Im Te Yarok (Diet apple with Green Tea) - New since 2011 *Nestea Passiflora Mango (Passionfruit Mango) - Discontinued (?) *Nestea Diet Limon (Diet Lemon) - Discontinued (?) *Nestea Menta (Mint) - Discontinued in 2010 Italy *Nestea Limone (Lemon) *Nestea Pesca (Peach) *Nestea Frutti rossi (Red Fruits) *Nestea Menta (Mint) - Discontinued in 2009 Kazakhstan *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Peach *Nestea Berries *Nestea Green Citrus *Nestea Mango and Pineapple Latvia *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Peach *Nestea Green Tea *Nestea Red Tea *Nestea White Tea *Nestea Vitao Fuji Apple (enhanced iced green tea) *Nestea Vitao Acai Blueberry (enhanced iced red tea) *Nestea Vitao Mandarin Orange (enhanced iced white tea) *Nestea Vitao Strawberry & Aloe Vera Lebanon Produced under the authority of Beverage Partners Worldwide (Europe) A.G. *Nestea Fruit Cocktail Lithuania *Nestea Citrinų (Lemon) *Nestea Persikų (Peach) *Nestea Tropinių vaisių (Tropical Fruits) *Nestea Žalioji su citrina (Green with Lemon) *Nestea Žalioji su braškėmis (Green with Strawberries) Malaysia *Nestea Ice Tea Lemon Mexico *Nestea Limón (Lemon) *Nestea Durazno (Peach) *Nestea Mandarina (Tangerine) *Nestea Mango *Nestea Light Limón *Nestea Light Durazno *Nestea Light Mandarina *Nestea Naranja Freeze (Orange) - Limited edition during Christmas 2006 *Nestea Green Tea Lemon *Nestea Green Tea Mango Mongolia *Nestea Green Tea Lemon *Nestea Peach New Zealand *Nestea Peach *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Peach Mango *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Green Tea Norway *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Peach *Nestea White Peach Peru Introduced in December 2009. *Nestea Natural Lemon Flavor Philippines The Nestea in the Philippines is bottled by the Coca-Cola Bottlers Phils, Inc. *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Lemon Litro *Nestea Lemon Dob-Litro *Nestea Calamansi *Nestea Calamansi Litro *Nestea Four Seasons with Lychee *Nestea Four Seasons with Lychee Litro *Nestea Orange *Nestea Orange Litro *Nestea Apple *Nestea Apple Litro *Nestea Lemonade - phased out in 2005 *Nestea Serenity Green Tea - available in powdered and in vending stores only *Nestea Lemonade Pink (Pomelo) - phased out in 2004 *Nestea Lemonade with Tangerine - phased out in 2004 *Nestea Light - available only in bottled *Nestea Blast (Orange) - 200ml Doy pack *Nestea Blast (Apple) - 200ml Doy pack *Nestea Real Leaf Frutcy - 480mL bottle (Apple Green Tea, Calamansi Ice Tea, Lemon Ice Tea & Lemon Ice Tea with Ice) *Nestea Real Leaf Green Tea - 240mL/480mL/1L bottle (Honey Lemon, Honey Lychee & Honey Apple) Poland *Nestea Lemon (since 2003) *Nestea Lemon Light (since 2012) *Nestea Peach (since 2003) *Nestea Peach Light (since 2012) *Nestea Green Tea Citrus (since 2011) *Nestea Green Tea Peach (since 2013) (no longer available) *Nestea Snowy Orange (autumn and winter only) - (no longer available) *Nestea Vitao Red Tea, with Pear (since 2008) - (no longer available) *Nestea Vitao White Tea, with Apricot (since 2008) - (no longer available) *Nestea Mango-Pineapple (since 2009), Nestea Tropical Fruit (name change - since 2010) - (no longer available) *Nestea Green Tea Strawberry, with Strawberry & Aloe Vera (since spring 2010) Portugal *Nestea Limão (Lemon) *Nestea Pêssego (Peach) *Nestea Laranja (Orange) *Nestea Manga e Ananás (Mango and Pineapple) Republic of Korea *Nestea Peach *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Honey Real Apple *Nestea Honey Real Lychee Romania *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Peach *Nestea Berries *Nestea Green with Strawberry & Aloe Vera *Nestea Vitao White (no longer available) *Nestea Vitao Red (no longer available) *Nestea Mango-Pineapple (summer 2009, summer 2010, summer 2011, summer 2012) *Nestea Winter (Orange-Honey) (winter 2010) Russia *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Peach *Nestea Berries *Nestea Green Citrus *Nestea Vitao Red *Nestea Winter (lemon+honey) - winter 2006-07 *Nestea Mint Serbia, Montenegro, Bosnia and Herzegovina Bottled in Subotica, Serbia under authority of Beverage Partners Worldwide (Europe) AG. *Nestea Limun (Lemon) - 0,5 and 1,5 l bottle *Nestea Breskva (Peach) - 0,5 l and 1,5 l bottle - 0.1% peach, 0.1% tea extract *Nestea Šumsko voće i brusnica (Wild fruits and cranberry) - 0,5 l and 1,5 l bottle - 2010 Spain It was introduced in 1993 by Coca-Cola Nestlé Refreshments, a company created by Coca-Cola and Nestlé. The V&T line has been developed in Spain and is only marketed here. *Nestea al Limón (Lemon) *Nestea al Limón Sin Azúcar (Sugar-Free Lemon) - 1994 *Nestea Desteinado al limón sin Azúcar (sugar-free and theine-free lemon). Worldwide launch in July 2009. *Nestea al Melocotón (Peach) - 1994 *Nestea a la Naranja (Orange) - 2002 *Nestea V&T Té Verde a la Granada (Green tea and pomegranate) - 2006 *Nestea V&T Té Verde a la Manzana (Green tea and apple) - 2006 *Nestea Mango-Piña (only in the Canary Islands) - 2007 *Nestea Cool al Limón (Lemon) - 2008 *Nestea Cool a la Naranja (Orange) - 2009 Slovenia *Nestea Breskev (Peach) *Nestea Limona (Lemon) *Nestea Vitao Sweden *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Peach *Nestea White Peach *Nestea Red Tea with Pear (from April 2009) *Nestea Green Tea with Lemon (from April 2009) *All products of Nestea are no longer to be found in Sweden Switzerland *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Lemon Light *Nestea Peach *Nestea White Tea *Nestea Red Fruits *Nestea Exotic Pineapple - Special Edition Summer 2007 *Nestea Tropical Hibiscus - Special Edition Summer 2008 Taiwan *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Double Lemon *Nestea Lemon Ice Rush *Nestea Pear Honey Ukraine *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Peach *Nestea Berries *Nestea Melon *Nestea Watermelon United Kingdom *Nestea Iced Tea & Lemon (discontinued) *Nestea Iced Tea & Red Fruits (discontinued) *Nestea Nesquick Edition United States *Nestea Sweet Tea *Nestea Sweet Tea with Lemon *Diet Nestea with Lemon *Nestea Unsweet *Nestea Citrus Green Tea *Nestea Diet Citrus Green Tea *Nestea Diet White Berry Honey *Nestea Peach *Nestea Raspberry *Nestea Red Tea: Pomegranate & Passion Fruit Venezuela Nestea Powder *Nestea Lemon (The first flavor to come out) *Nestea Peach *Nestea Passion Fruit *Nestea Orange *Nestea Pineapple *Nestea Extreme (mint) Vietnam *Nestea Lemon *Nestea Lemon Mint Category:The Flavors [[Category: